


【all嘉】自投羅網 (ABO) (10)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Summary: 我發現真的很難把守護獸混在裡面… 感覺超多餘的…所以之後都不會有守護獸的出現 前面的文我就不改了 但之後都不會有了標題我前面也不改 接下來都會把守護獸這三個字刪掉的真的很抱歉…(深深鞠躬
Kudos: 4





	【all嘉】自投羅網 (ABO) (10)

**Author's Note:**

> 我發現真的很難把守護獸混在裡面… 感覺超多餘的…  
> 所以之後都不會有守護獸的出現 前面的文我就不改了 但之後都不會有了  
> 標題我前面也不改 接下來都會把守護獸這三個字刪掉的  
> 真的很抱歉…(深深鞠躬

前情回顧 : 

“森吶，你還沒告訴我為什麼你要騙我呢…”朴珍榮說著，右手便撫上了王嘉爾的性器。

“嗯… 珍榮，別這樣，我們是好朋友對不對？是好同學… 嗚——不要！”

“朋友？同學？怎麼，你就那麼喜歡林在范嗎？”朴珍榮大力的按壓著王嘉爾鼓鼓的性器，就像是在報復般。

“我… 唔！”王嘉爾還沒把話說完，朴珍榮便放了一顆白色藥丸在自己的嘴中，含了一口水便灌進王嘉爾的嘴中。

“咳咳咳… 朴珍榮你幹嘛！”

“我幹嘛？幹你啊。”話一說完，朴珍榮便將王嘉爾的褲子脫掉。

以下 正文

“放開他。”這時，段宜恩突然打開了房門衝了進來。

“宜恩哥？你怎麼找到這的？！”王嘉爾眼睛充滿了希望，期盼著段宜恩能解救他。

“等等再告訴你。”

“為甚麼？唔…”藥效開始發揮作用了。

“我想，你應該要先離開了吧？”朴珍榮皮笑肉不笑的盯著段宜恩。

“走？你把人給我我就走，不然… 見者有份。”

於是事情就變成了…

“乖，舔一下吧。”

段宜恩與其說是問，倒不如說是直接就把炙熱的性器塞進了王嘉爾的嘴裡，而被藥物控制著的王嘉爾也早已失去了理智，乖乖的把明明就塞不進去的性器捧在手中含著前端，段宜恩也發出了一聲長嘆。

朴珍榮當然看這畫面不順眼，取而代之的報復就是直接頂了進去穴口，王嘉爾因為突如其來的撞擊，忍不住叫了出來，而含在嘴裡的性器當然也就鬆口了。

“嘉嘉，你真不乖。”空氣中段宜恩的咖啡味又更濃了。

“不要放了… 嗚嗚嗚…”畢竟第一次已經被林在范搶走了，清爽的薄荷味早已深深刻進了Omaga的腦海裡。

“森吶，你又不專心了。”朴珍榮皺著眉頭說道，自己也偷偷放出了一些紅酒味。

三人就這樣待了一整天，直到傍晚才準備回到宿舍。

回宿舍的路上，王嘉爾終於忍不住好奇心，問了段宜恩怎麼找到他的。

“秘密。”

其實是段宜恩忘記拿購物袋，叫崔榮宰先去買東西，而自己則是回到了家裡時，順便看到朴珍榮抱著王嘉爾的那一幕才跟車追過去的。

“哼！都只會欺負我。”

王嘉爾打開了手機本來只想看看今天有沒有甚麼新聞，結果卻發現…

“二十七通電話！”王嘉爾簡直快哭出來了。

“意料之內。”朴珍榮笑著。

“啊我回去完蛋了… 嗚… 都是你們啦，硬是要把手機關機！”王嘉爾用軟軟的小拳頭打著朴珍榮跟段宜恩。

“痾啊！好痛，森那你又欠我一次了。”朴珍榮皺了皺眉。

“你… 不要臉！”王嘉爾的臉又紅了。

王嘉爾悄悄地開了門，看到燈沒開，鬆了口氣，但在開了客廳的燈後…

“還知道回來？”林在范正坐在沙發上看著他。

“啊杰森哥，咖啡跟紅酒味好難聞，你的檸檬味呢？怎麼會有一絲奶味啊…”金有謙用全身的力氣在抗拒這味道。

“Jack，等我分化後一定讓你染上我的味道，而不是這些難聞的味道！”BamBam接著說。

“不對啦是染上我的味道！”崔榮宰癟了癟嘴。

“夠了！王嘉爾是個Beta，爭甚麼爭！”林在范憤怒的放出自己的信息素。林在范是真的生氣了，不然他又怎麼會直接喊王嘉爾的全名呢？

“對耶！杰森哥是Beta，可是怎麼會有信息素融合的味道…”

“你想太多了。”朴珍榮瞪了金有謙一眼。

三個忙內看事情不太對勁，立刻就閉上了自己的嘴。

“你們三個都給我回房間去，然後你們兩個，留下來，我跟你們談談。”林在范現在看人的眼神簡直就像有人搶了他的寶貝般，不對，是真的有人搶了他的寶貝。

“王嘉爾，進我房間去，我等下也要跟你談談。”

三個忙內趕緊逃離低氣壓現場，而當事者王嘉爾也乖乖進到了林在范的房間去。

“你們兩個，那味道怎麼回事？給我解釋清楚。”

“還能怎麼回事，不就是喝了點牛奶而已嗎？”朴珍榮的摺子變多了。

“你們難道不知道王嘉爾是我的？”

“誰說是你的？”段宜恩的眼神冷漠了幾分。

“我們這是公平競爭，反正現在三忙內也不知道嘉爾是Omega，不如… 輪流？”朴珍榮的眼中閃過一絲狡猾的眼神。

“聽不懂人話？嘉爾的第一次是我，你們又算是哪根蔥？”

“不要就算了，我覺得這交易還不錯啊~”

“我警告你們，你們要是敢再這樣讓嘉爾沾滿味道回來試試看，到時候那三人若是知道了，後果可不堪設想。”

“知道了知道了~”

“你們兩個，明天一個要上班，一個要上學的，快去洗洗睡，免得我看到你們倆就煩。”

兩人無法反駁回去，畢竟林在范的工作是想回去就回去，只是偶爾有會議要開而已，也只好默默地走回自己的房間了。

[簡訊]

有錢 : 喂，你們聽到了嗎？

Bammm : Jack果然是啊。

哈哈哈哈哈 : 不如這樣，他們三人正在分裂，等我們分化後，我們就…

“喀！”林在范進房間後，看到的就是一隻小可愛穿著自己寬大的衣服，鎖骨微微露出，誘人的樣子。

“在范哥… 嗚… 對不起…”王嘉爾用淚眼汪汪的大眼看著林在范，害的林在范都快要忍不住了。

“還有想到我？我今天早上回來後一直都在找你，擔心得要命，結果你在外面跟別的男人搞？要不是我打你們三人的手機都不接電話，我還真以為你憑空消失了。”

“我也是被迫的…”

“我討厭你這味道，洗乾淨了嗎？”

“珍榮他們有幫我洗…”

“你讓他們幫你洗？”林在范不可置信地瞪大了雙眼。

“因為我當時連站都站不起來…”

王嘉爾話還沒說完，就被林在范帶到浴室裡重新沖洗乾淨，並且抓著王嘉爾硬是在做了一次粗暴性進入，洩憤順便讓王嘉爾再次染上自己的味道。

“欠肏要說，怎麼，我操你操的不夠舒服，還是我的活不夠好，讓你還要再找別的男人玩？”林在范把被自己操到全身一絲力氣都沒有的王嘉爾拎到床上。

“不是這樣的在范哥… 哥哥操的我很舒服… 嘉嘉下次不會再這樣了，哥哥不要拋棄嘉嘉，嘉嘉很喜歡哥哥的棒棒糖…”王嘉爾已經開始在胡言亂語了。

“不要離開我，王嘉爾，你只能是我一人的…”林在范抱著王嘉爾安穩的入睡了。


End file.
